1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus having improved support for both touch screen and display panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display apparatuses employing a touch screen panel have been developed along with development of operating systems that provide a touch function, e.g., Windows® 8. To this end, such a display apparatus further includes a touch screen panel in addition to the display panel. The touch screen panel typically has a light transmitting property, and thus light exiting from the display panel transmits through the touch screen panel. The touch screen panel is disposed on the display panel to detect a touch position by a user.
Meanwhile, the touch screen panel is often made in various sizes according to customer demand and product design. Accordingly, a structure is often required to effectively and stably accommodate the display panels and the different-sized touch screen panels in the display apparatuses.